Death Becomes him
by DarkQuinn
Summary: It has been six months since the deadpool made the transition from living to dead and the chance that he thought would be happy with the chance to be with the supposed girl of his dreams but that isn't the case. He misses Harley. Bad. During a regulated walk to his grave in the Neetherworld that Death has made for him when he heard Harley making him miss home. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Deadpool was happy, but happy didn't mean a lot when you're dead. The voices were gone and it made him lonely. He missed mischef and mayhem. Why couldn't it be just as fun when you're dead? He wondered. He laughed at the thought of haunting wolverine until his brain became as soft as mash potatoes. Or sleep beside the real Harley. Not that death didn't do it for him, but not like Harley. He loved her so much it hurt in life and death. He missed her and that was the only true thing that sucked about being dead. Being at peace. He looked at death and felt remorse for how he was feeling. She worked so hard to get him here and it's all they both wanted at one point. How do you feel good about something you've always wanted when you had something you never knew you needed? He smiled at his Harley look alike with her round belly and bright face. It was a lie, other than her pregnacny, that was all real.

"You okay?" She asked.  
"Oh yeah babe fine." He smiled. "I am great."  
"She's fine you know? She's legit and I know that it's not what you wanna hear but she's happy with Wally and they kinda deserve each other with all the trama she's been through.:"  
"Are you saying my wife is crazy?"  
"Ex wife Wade."  
Wade winced. Who the fuck was she to say what Harley was? This was becoming too much and he needed to breath... Well the dead equivlency of breathing. He stood in the loft he once shared with Harley and walked to the bedroom where he once lay with her. He looked in the mirror, and was disgusted by his normalcy. Where does that happen? Where does normal make you sick? Here in hell. This is hell. That's what he thought. He missed his voices. They knew what to say when he felt shitty, sometimes it made him feel more shitty but it was still someone who understood him. He touched the mirror and sighed "Harley I wish you could hear me." He said to his reflection. "I wish that you could know that I am miserable without you and I'm already dead, but I feel like I'm dying. I thought this was what I wanted but I want nothing more than to be at home with you." He wanted to punch himself for being such a whinny little bitch about the whole situation. He was sure Harley had a new life and thought as little about him as much as he thought about her. He wished he could know what she felt. But that wasn't possible. Unless he contacted someone who could give him a gateway. But it's not like anyone on the other side owed him any favors.

He took a jacket not that he could feel cold, but it was out of habbit and it made him feel a little human. Something that he never was. He was happy when he could feel something other than loneliness. Death was always busy. A never ending job she said like it was something to be proud of.  
"Where are ya going?" She asked.  
"Where I always go." He said and walked out like he had a lot of options. He walked hands in his pockets for a half mile until he came up on his tombstone. He stood there cursing himself out for being such a coward.  
"Hi Wade." He heard her voice say.  
"Harley!" He looked around.  
"I went for my ultrasound today. I guess you know I'm pregnant. But here is the kicker. I'm having twins. Yeah a boy and a girl. I guess someone didn't want us to be a part after all. Wally's really excited, and so am I but I'm not as excited as I should be. I miss the shit out of you Wade."  
He sat there and listened like the heavens opened up and allowed him to hear every word of her telling her about her life. He drank every word like water. "I made Edward the godfather and Ivy the godmother I thought you'd have liked that. I know that you and I had a lot planned and I messed it up for you, but I hope you're happy. I hope you're happier than you were here. With her. That's what she said. She said you'd be happy. I wish I could know... Any way. I'm gonna leave this here. I hope the thing that doctor strange put over this thing does the trick. I want you to see everything. I just really wish you were here and I wish I could make you happy again. I'll see you again next week." Her voice faded into nothing and he was left alone.  
Wade looked down and seen a red envelope. He quickly gabbed it before it became nothing too. He opened it and there she was big and round. She was as beautiful as ever posing with Edward and Pam. She was happy and he felt good again. She included the 3d ultrasounds of the children with thier names underneath and more pictures a hand written letter and everything else he could have asked for. She did him a favor. A favor he didn't deserve. He stuffed the gift in his pants and left the site.


	2. Chapter 2

Harleys life had changed so much in the small window of time that Wade had died. She started doing therapy work with the JLA. She had spoken to so many heros about their life and their stories. Her life had changed so much that she had become rather sympathetic to the ones that wanted to open up to an offical rehablitated pyschopath. The main one she had become so close to was Wally West who had no idea that she was the one who would help him, but he seemed to be pleased about the situation. Although she coud see why. His story was dark and filled with love. She knew he needed her like Wade needed her, maybe not in the same manner, but he needed her. She sat across from him and asked him to again tell his story. "Wally?"

"Yes Harleene?"

"Tell me again how it happened."

"How Valentines day happened?"

"Yes How Valentines day happened."

"More or less it was three days of preverbal hell." He said lying down and closing his eyes.

Halrey sat there as if a movie was about to start ready to hear about everything.

 _Wally West. 2-12-X_  
 _TWO days until Valentines day._

Wally sat with Bruce in his office as he usually did. He had a crush on Bruce since the begining of time. Or since the begining of their work relationship he wanted him more than anyhing else he had ever wanted anything, at least he thought so. He knew that Bruce was his and that's all he cared about. "So Bruce..." He said getting ready to make his move. "It's two days before Valentines day."

"And?"

"Well I'm sure Ivy will have her room full of love slaves, Harley will have Joker in some BDSM love chamber, and Selina will be alone doing some jewel taking so-"

"You are right. I should keep Selena distracted from theft for the whole day."

"What?" Wally said with pang of dissapointment in his heart.

"What were you going to ask me to be your date?"

Wally felt heat pour over him like a pot of hot tea. "You have got to be kidding that's not what I wanted at all." He stood and walked out. Knowing that that's exactly whaot he wanted.

"Where are you going?"

"No where. I have lunch plans with Hawk girl and Green Lantern. Is that okay?"

"Fine." Bruce said shortly. "Have a nice time."

"I will." He said and pushed past Klark. "Hello."

"Hello Ginger snap."

Wally rolled his eyes and left.

Present day.

"How did you feel about the situation not going your way?"

"I felt ashamed I even wanted it really. Like who would want to be with some one who is faster than the speed of sound?"

"A lot of people do. You're not exactly a bad person you know."

"I thought so too, but this whole weekend lead me to feel completely different."

"Because you went a little out side of the box?"

"No because I went a whole lot outside of the box."

"W have all had bad days Wally."

"This was a really bad weekend Harley." Wally said sadly "Not to mention I had no idea you were here."

"As in in an office?"

"No... Helping super heros. While kinda.. Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Pregnant."

"Wally we're here to talk about you. We can talk about the ocupation of my uterus later. So tell me what happened next." Harley said instinctively hidding her belly.

"If you insist." Wally sighed.

 _2-12-x Midnight._

 _W_ ally ran through the streets of gotham trying quickly to get to Selina Kyle a.k.a Cat woman. Something about seeing Klark didn't set right with him. Something in his eyes didn't set right with him and so he had to get to her. He knew that she was in danger. Running made things easier for him. It made it simpler and he knew there were no grey areas. Just left foot right foot run run run. He ran into a brick wall that turned out to be Supermans chest. "Ouch! You idiot watch where you're going."

"You are kidding me right?" He said in his bitter voice. "You ran into me."

"What are you even doing here?" Wally sighed annoyed.

"I came to find Bruce the Joker has something planned for Valentines day something to do with Harley and I don't know what it is but it is supposed to be catestrophic." He looked at Wally as if he was a fly who was buzzing around him. "Why are you here?"

"I have to see a man about a Cat." Wally spat and ran off. He ran until he got to the apartments Bruce always had in his cordinates at his desk. He climbed up the latter and onto the ledge in the under the window. He could hear moaning and groaning of a sexual nature. Wallys stomach dropped. He knew wh was in there and it sickend him, but still he knocked on the window.

"What the-"

"Does anyone know you're here?" Seliena hissed

"No... What about one of your allainces."

"No Detective no one knows either of us are fucking the other."

"Then who-"

"Just answer it!"

Bruce walked over to the window with only his pants. His abs drenched with sweat. "Wal... What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I need to see Selena"

"About?"

"I just need to see her." He said pushing past Bruce. He knew she was safe, but seeing her would make it easier on his concious. "Sorry about this I just wanted to see how you were." He said averting his eyes.

"Come back in twenty minuets I'll tell you then." She snarled

"I-I can do that."

"Good I'll see you then."

He stepped out and then walked into the alley and waited. Worry set in like a heavy weight on his stomach. Although he could hear Kyle screaming her head off and Bruce trying to calm her down and talk with Klark at the same time things weren't working out at all. He waited until he heard silence and then ran into the window which he climbed out of. He walked until he stumbled over something in the dark room. Annoyed he turned on the light "You know Selena if you... Oh my god are you okay?!"

"S...super... Bitch" She coughed. Her blood splatered on his face

Wally now felt no remorse for what he was about to do. He now felt no guilt. All he wanted to do was protect her. A new sense of need was washing over him. He worried for her. "Forgive me Selena. You may hate me but this is for your own good I would suspect." He lifted her up and then ran to the place he had been keeping for his plan to get Bruce alone for valentines day. He put her in a glass case with circulated air, and a plush lay out that would make her feel like home.

Present day.

"Why did you find her in the floor punched out?"

"Turns out I wasn't the only one who wanted Bruce all to himself." Wally sighed. "But I never thought that violence was never the answer for Bruce."

"We are all so funny when it comes to love." Harley said with a sigh "It's weird when we make it to the dark ridges of what we do for love there is always some light willing to pull us back. That's where we find the truth in true love."

"Well I didn't know that then and I suppose I'm still looking for it."

"What happened between you and Kalrk to bring on these." She held up a black and white beautiful picture of Klark hanging in handcuffs completely naked with whips all over his body. He looked lovely in a dark and twisted way

"I was just getting to that."

"I'm only here to listen my dear not rush."

2-13-x

Wally sat at the cafe waiting on someone he thought would never meet him, but did. "Hello Miss Lane."

Louis Lane had big green beautiful eyes and dark hair. Her skin was beautiful and pale with no flaws. She looked like she was meant for something bigger than being supermans cover story. She sat with a black suit case and smiled at him. "Hi."

"Hello." Wally said nervously.

"I must admit when you called I was kinda weirded out. I had no idea what was in the case Lex Luthor gave me until you said something." She handed him the case "This is just weird. I know they had this strange realtionship, but nothing like this."

Wally opened the case to find BDSM tools coated in kryptonite. "Woah."

"Tell me about it. I thought that he wouldn't sleep with me because he is a purist. Not because I was a beard!" She was in tears and this would make the second woman that he had scooped up from Klarks fist. Emotional or other wise this wasn't how he wanted to spend his valentines day eve.

Wally took her hand and smiled "Louis I'm sure he had some kind of feeling for you. He'd be blind not to. Lool at you! You are beautiful you're brilliant You can't do much better than well.. You."

Louis smiled. "I like you."

"I intend to take photographs." Wally said "Would you like one?"

"I'll take a dozen. But make them artful You know there aren't a lot of tasteful nudes out there anymore." She giggled.

Wally blushed under the heat of her gaze "I'm really sorry about all this Louis. I'm not doing this out of spite just so you know. I-"

" I don't care why you're doing it honestly. ALL I care about is that he gets what's coming to him. It sickens me to think that I wasn't good enough for the boy wonder."

"That's not true the fact is that you're too good for him." Wally took the case. "Order whatever you want it's on me." He smiled "Happy early Valentines day Louis. I hope this won't be our first and only meeting."

"It won't be. Best of luck mister West."

"Thank you Miss Lane."

"Think nothing of it!" She smiled as he left.

2-13-x 6:00pm

Wally sat with Selena as she ate the gourmet food that Wally bought for her. "I'm so sorry about this."

"Don't be I guess... You're not the one who punched me in the face."

"But I am sure being locked in a cage would probably save my life so thank you."

"Well I have this all worked out." Wally said with some nervousness in his voice "I'm going to tell him that Harley Quinn is taking Joker -"

"You better hope that lie works darling because the Quinn is gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the Quinn is gone from the job vanished like no ones business."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. She went missing fromt the scene and only a few people know where. I'm sad I'm not one of them, but it's not out of anger or anything, it's because of the bat. She knows he'll try to find her or try to persaude me to get her out of hiding to coax the Joker or Ivy or something I don't care. I the Harls is safe and that's it."

"Well that is good to know."

"So what is your next plan doll?"

"I don't really have one."

Selena stood. "I do. You were right about the Harley Q thing. You can flip it. Maybe even be right. I know that SOB has ruined my trip to Paris! I know that he wants the Detective all to himself and I'm sure the detective may obligie a little. He's into some weird shit that one."

Wally listened intrigued. "Okay well what's your plan?"

"When you meet up with the boy wonder you tell him this." Selena laid out an elaborarte diolage and kept it clean and clear. All she wanted in return was the simple pleasure of exacting reveange for bruising up her face. Wally gave her some make up and new costumes and then went to go meet Klark.

"Hello Speedy."

"It's Wally or the Flash we don't have to resource to name calling. It's petty when I'm trying to help." He said firmly

"What are you talking about?"

"Joker really is planning something."

"You're kidding me right? That was just a rouse for Bruce I wanted him alone."

"I knw that is what you wanted. But if you let Bruce know that you called bullshit on a real threat he'll never forgive you for allowing his perfect city to be hurt."

"You're kidding there is no way-"

"The Joker has found a new Harley Quinn he calls her Harley Squared and because of this he has decided to treat her better than the old Harley. You remember Quinn don't you? You broke her spine."

"I remember her." He spat. "Well what do you suppose we do?"

"I suppose we take care of the incident and then you can go get your sweet little boy toy."

"You know for the hurt boyfriend act you sure are helpful."

Wally turned and walked into the warehouse. inside he opened the door to the Klarks own personal hell and told Klark to go in. He used the kryptonite from inside the whips handle and coated all of the walls.

"Wally what the AHHHH."

"You know who else was petty Klark. Lex. He seems to think that you of all people have stood him up for Batman and Louis lane." Wally chuckled. Then motioned for Selena to come in and do her part. Wally hooked up strobe lights and flash cameras to get the pictures he wanted. He'd sped read all the things he could for photography.

Selena comminced to first putting anal beads inside of him, blind folding him, and shoving an alcohol and kryptonite infused ball gag in his mouth. Then started to beathing him with the cat o'nine tails, paddle, and whip.

Wally flashed photo after photo until he was satisfied. "You can stop now."

Selena decked him one good time in the face for punchig her and walked out. "So what now?"

"Well I'm going to go to Bruce. You can let him out after you finnish packing." He handed her a plane ticket and a hug.

"Thank you! I'll release him after I'm done. I'm going to enjoy this vacation." She walked out in her lingeire and continued out of the door with no problem.

Present Day

"So are you happy with what you did?"

"No I can't say that I'm proud Ms. Wade. I can't say that there is any doubt in my mind that I did the right thing by your old standards, but I do feel like I saved her. I saved her from a world of hurt and heart ache."

"So then what happened Wally?"

"The reason why I'm here right now in your office begging you to think that i'm not crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy so far wally I think your passions run a little high, I think that your thought process was a little divert in these actions that you too. But I don't think you're crazy."

"So all of what I've done?"

"Means no judgement." Harley spoke as she thought of Wade who saw her in her darkest and still found her to be beautiful. She felt so much freer when she was with Wade than joker and now she has lost the man who saved her from all this pain and suffering that she had once caused on her self. The love that she felt for Wade became more and more deep even when he was gone. She was pregnant with his children and it was the only thing she had left from him. And though she had it she wanted him back. It's all she wanted was her husband. In that very thought she found the right words for Wally. "Your mistakes are like scars. Some are large and deep and others are small and dismissable. Only you can judge that, but with ever mistake there is a tattoo and a story you can use to cover it up. AS long as you know that it will still be there and you have to own it no matter how pretty you try to paint it it is still there Wally."

"So you're saying I made these mistakes but I can make them right?"

"You did with Selena."

"Yeah... Yeah I did, but I don't want to make anything right with Klark."

"You don't have to worry about it." Harley shrugged "He almost killed me. I don't really care."

"You are kidding... That's true?"

"Yeah he beat me senseless and then dropped me from 39 feet at a speed of 55 miles per hour. Not the best feeling."

"Well I'm sorry for that Harley."

"Thanks, but it wasn't the first time you know." She looked at her watch and noticed they had another thirty minuets to kill. "Tell me about Valentines day all together and then you can get that terrified look of opening up to a pregnant supercriminal."

"You're pregnant?!"

"Between us love scorned psychos okay." She smiled

"I won't tell a soul."

Valentines day

"Wally do you have a second?" Bruce walked in as Wally was preparing to leave HQ.

"Sure Bruce what's up?"

"Nothin' really I have to go to this carnival chairty thing and no one even knows me there, but I was wondering since it's valentines and that beautiful cat stood me up and Klark said he needed my help but never said with what. You wanna go?

"Sure Bruce I'll be ready by seven."

"Awesome Pick you up then."

Wally was giddy with excitment as he sent the email of pictures of the blur smeared in sweat and whelps. He felt excited just to show her that he could beat that bastard at his own game for hurting people. It was something he had become rather proud of rather quickly. He went home and got dressed for his date.

After they were celebrated for a fund that Bruce had unknowingly tributed 10,000 dollars to in passing they sat in the tunnel of love and stared at each other.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes." Wally curled under him. "This is exactly waht I wanted."

"Well let me know if there is anything else I can-"

Wally planted a kiss on his lips and sat on top of him wrapping his legs around him and as they flew into the passionate frenzy they heard gun shots screams just as Wally came to his climax.

"Ah what the hell is that?!"

"I don't know but I have to suit up."

"I know." Wally kissed him "Be careful darling."

"I will." He kissed him back. Then ran into costume.

Fear rose in Wally as he began to suit and help Bruce He was on his way when a Harley Quinn wanna be with blue and red hair booty shorts and a too tight tube top came and held a gun to his chest "Not too fast speed stick!" BLAM! He landed in the water inside the tunnel which had been turned into the orrginal Harley Quinns Lovex a toxin she had been working on that made the feeling of being in love more of a reason to die. It made people mad with the object of their affection. Because of this Wally went into a rage as his body healed the wound. He caught Harleys replacement and drown her in the acid with him. While they both thrashed around everything went black.

Two days later

Wally woke up inside a hospital with Bruce and a still worn Klark Kent. "Bruce what happened?"

"Well you saved my life and Harley is aprehended."

"That's good. I guess, but she didn't look like the Harley we all have come to suspect."

"That's because Harleene Quinzel is no longer Harley Quinn."

"Oh." Wally said and looked at Klark "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Bruce. I told him what you did to me and I figured I'd be here when he handed you your punishment."

"Did you tell him that you started this?! Did you tell him that you punched Selena so hard she was unconcious when you cooked up a horrible plan that could have went really wrong."

"You didn't know that this was going to happen either!"

"But I wouldn't have made it up! Just so I can get with him."

"SO WHAT DO YOU CALL WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!"

"I call it Justice for every woman you've broken! You hurt Louis so bad that she was in tears, and Selena you could have killed! But you didn't care because you wanted him to be your end prize. I'm sure you made your move as soon as I was in a 48 hour coma. I'm so over your good guy bullshit! You know that isn't who you are. At least I'm honest!"

"Oh really?! Honestly Who are you Wally?!"

"I'm a man who is in love with another man, and although that is the case I still love women. I am honest with them and I made sure that Bruce was the ONLY one who mattered on a day such as two days ago."

"Sounds honest enough to me." Bruce said "And because this wasn't a profesional matter it doesn't matter to me. You two should be able to settle this weird fued over me like adults but I'd like to be the one to say that I'm with Wally and that's how it's going to be."

Klark left without another single word.

"Thanks Bruce."

Bruce kissed him "You took a bullet for me. I owe you."

Present Day

"And there you have it."

"So you got the guy."

"So why doesn't it feel good."

"You don't feel good about the choice you made?"

"I don't like how I felt when I got what I wanted. It didn't feel like victory. It just feel like I stole someone elses Ice cream cone, don't get me wrong I love him more than anything but I don't think he's with me for the same reason that I'm with him."

"Have you asked him?"

"I want to, but I can't."

"Maybe you should discuss it with him."

"What would you do?"

"Well I have no idea. I loved someone for the wrong reason for 10 years of my life. I'm not exactly proud." Harley said making her final notes.

"Harley."

"Yes Wally?"

"Can I ask you a weird question."

"You can ask me anything."

"I-I would you be my friend?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't know if you have friends or anything, but would you be my friend outside of this place. You know? I have three, and I just I need someone to be honest with me. I need someone to be flawed like me and I'd like that person that confidant to be you."

Harley was touched by the thought. Wade was on her mind often and she needed a friend so badly it just seemed like a nice fit. "Of course Wally I'll be your friend."

"Great, let's do lunch tomorrow."

"I'd like that. I'd love that honestly." She walked him out and Bruce walked up to her. "Hello Bruce." She said grabbing her suitcase and coat.

"How is he?"

"You have made him doubt himself, confused, and completely aware of his sexuality."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah Bruce, but it's a life he wants to live. So on that note I have a date I just can not miss."

"Fine." He walked away.

Harley walked to the grave site to see a man floating above the grave site she froze. He turned and he looked like something out of Hogwarts. "Can I help you?" She asked

"You are the wife of Wade Wilson?"

"I am."

"I have come to give you a gift."

"Alright."

Dr. Strange looked at her "You are with child?"

"I am."

"So I am not the only one who needs Mister Wilson back."

"You could do that?!" Excitment rose in her heart like fire works.

"Yes I can."

"So what's this gift and How do I help?"

"Like a seed you burry this." He gave her a round glass disc that changed colors often. "You talk to it every day as you have talked to his grave every day. In the neither world if he is near his grave he can talk to you. This will open the door to give me the chance to step through and see him. Are you up to this?"

"Are you kidding me?! Yes!" She hugged him "I'm sorry I'm emotional as always. I'll do it."

"Great. I will be waiting on your first incounter." He left in a blue orb of light.

Harley quickly dug a hole and put the stone inside "Wade! Wade can you hear me? Oh God Wade I want you to know that you won't be there for long! He's going to fix it Doctor strange is going to fix this Wade!" She hugged the tombstone tightly. As she sobbed for her loss once more. "I'm going to be in your arms soon. My darling." She said before leaving her flowers and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Wade stared at his body like there was nothing else to stare at. It was burried under six feet of dirt, stunk, and was probably heavily decaded. Didn't matter he still wanted his body he wanted it and that's all. He wanted the real Harley back, and although he loved Death he prayed for her love constantly, but it didn't help. Only when he found true living love did he get the love he thought he wanted. He missed his friends those lost voices in his head. He didn't like being dead anymore he didn't like not lying beside Halrey anymore. He touched his tombstone and cried. Real tears for the first time in forever he wept for what he missed. After hearing Harley he just knew what he needed. To be free.  
Somely he walked home hands in his jeans and face and mind cleared. He looked at Death who became her natural pale skin and her purple hair her eyes were sparkling blue that were the best thing to him. They reminded him of home. She smiled at him and he smiled back "Hey honey."

"Hey you how was your walk."

"Not bad." He walked past her and into the living room.

"The baby kicked like mad when you were away... They must have missed you." She said closing the oven.

"Well I miss them too."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I am fine. it's not that big of a deal honey just my mind is in a really weird place."

"Oh.. Is it about this morning?"

"No Honey it's not about anything that has to do with us. It's myself."

"I'm fixing smothered chicken just for you."

"Thank you." He smiled although he was hurting he didn't feel it was fair to her to say those things he felt. He just wanted to get out.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing... I'm going through my own trails of death and for some reason I can't change this... I can't feel like I can accept this."

"You mean to tell me that you can't accept that we're here finally together?"

"I'm sorry D this really isn't the way I wanted to tell you that."

"You can't mean this you-"

"Harley bought me here out of guilt D. She thought this is what I wanted."

"THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED!" Death yelled her eyes ablaze.

"I thought this was what I wanted! But damnit when you have the one you-"

"You love me! Remember what you said don't you?! You'd always love me."

"And I do... But-"

"I'm pregnant because of you!"

"And I don't regret or resent that for a second.I just want Harley back. And not you as Harley! Just her."

"Well I could kill her if that's what you want."

"NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT! THIS IS JUST A DREAM I'M NOT REALLY DEAD DAMN IT I'M GOING TO WAKE UP AND SHE'S GOING TO BE THERE! SHE'S GOING TO BE THERE AND YOU AREN'T AND THAT IS WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!"

Death stood there her eyes tears were real her children who were growing inside her like Harley were real. Her love for Deadpool was real, but just like him the evolution of who he had become was a stranger to him. Although he could be obnoixus at times it was rough on her not seeing the flawed man that he was. He wasn't the same cocky confident man that she was once seriously falling for and it hurt her even more than he'd ever know.

"Damnit D. I'm-"

"No I'm sorry. Begging for you to be here is wrong on all counts. You finally found happiness and I just waltz in and screw it up."

"That's not what I meant."

"That's what it feels like. I'm keeping you here. But I'm not She did it Wade _NOT_ me. I didn't do anything to you I was okay with you being dead for a second or two and that felt like a _LIFE TIME_ You made it feel so good to be wanted and we acted on this Now we are stuck with it."

Wade winced at the fact his words made her feel stuck. "I don't want you to be stuck."

"I'm not the one who doesn't want to be here Wade." She said and sat at the dinning room table with a heart break that was loud enough for Wade to hear.

He started to pace.  
 _'Nice job douche.'_ A voice like scary radio static fittered through his head and quickly he looked around. "Did you say something?"

"What?" Death asked softly.

"Nothing. Nevermind." Wade got up from his seat and walked into the back and into the room where his costume stood. He reached out and touched it. Expecting it to be a portal to the world he left behind but instead it was nothing but the statuess costume. He ignored the radio static in his head and walked out to where Death had finnished dinner. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah Wade." She turned around and her face was tear struck and weakened from the argument.

"I'm sorry okay, Jesus D. I didn't mean anything I said other than the fact that I missed the hell out of Harley that much is true but shit if you spent an hour or two with her you'd miss the hell out of her too. You're amazing you're the chimmy to my changa, but babe she is the syrup to my pancakes, the sauce to my pizza, and the hot to my sauce."

"She still out weighs me."

"Yeah but she has to shoot people to kill them. You can look at them and they drop dead. And you know how much I LOOOOOVE chimmchangas." He kissed her.

"Gee that's one hell of a compliment."

"Well you're one hell of a killer. I love you." He kissed her again.

"Wade."

"Yes?" He asked as he sat across from her.

"Is Harley the only thing you miss?"

"Yes and No."

"Explian please."

"I miss trying to be a super hero, but let's face it babe the thing is I was and will always remain the kick as Merc! You, Harley, and the kids are what I adore; but I have to be who I am and that was deadpool. Can't say I don't miss being that kick ass teleporting dude who helped save asgaurd."

"You never saved asgaurd Wade that was a video game."

 _ **'God what a ball bzzzter.. st..still counts'**_  
Wade froze while Death was talking. The static was loud but he could hear him. He knew he wasn't going crazy on what plannet do you go crazy when you're dead?

"Wade did you hear me?"

"Uh no babe what's up?"

"I want to redo the nurseries tomorrow seeing as how we know they are twins."

"Yeah babe sounds super duper awesome."

"What's wrong now."

"Can you have headaches when you're dead?"

"Not normal, but what about you is?"

"Good then I have a headache and I need to go to the restroom how about you get ready for bed and and I'll see you in there."

"But we haven't eaten."

"D. They'll be left overs." He kissed her once more and walked into the bathroom in the back and stated the shower. Quickly he stepped in and steamed his thoughts away with his fingernails and shampoo. He enjoyed the normalcy death gave him in this after life. He stepped out and smoothed the steam away from the mirror and what he saw shocked him. There they were. His friends. His voices. Inner Wade stood there wearing a suit with a black and white checkered tie and his hair was platinum hair covered one eye. Wilson (AKA deadpool) Stood in his old skin the red and black suit he called home.

 _ **'Welcome back buttcrack!'**_  
 _'A simple Hello would do just fine.'_

Wade twisted around and they still stood there "What the hell are you doing?!"

 _'What do you think? We're here to tell you that this isn't over.'_

Wade stared at his figments like they were angels. They were right and it was true. Some how some way He'd see Harley again.


	4. Chapter 4

Harely looked at herself in the mirror every day and realized it was growing. Her body was expanding like some fresh hell of alien. She was scared and conflicted, but most of all she missed her Wade. She didn't want anything else, but him. She wanted to be in his arms experiencing the same lie she was damn well promised. She didn't know what to say. She just knew that's what she wanted was to love him. She wanted to change her life for him, and now it was her own selflessness that made her want to become selfish again.  
Wally knocked on her door. "Are you okay?" He asked. Over the past few months they had become so serious as friends and companions that he bought her a beach house which he stayed at ever so often he had dumped Bruce and was making slow attempts to repair his life. Though he had no idea it would take Harely to see his self worth for him to realize it.  
"Fine." She sniffed her tears away. She wasn't fine. She was pissed. Annoyed and hurt that she believed some wizard would bring him back. "Just wish I wasn't so damned gullible."  
"What do you mean?"  
"A month ago some weirdo wizard gave me this." She held up the item.  
"Okay.."  
"He said it could bring Wade back."  
Wally froze. He didn't know what surged through him, but there was a chance that maybe it was worry. Maybe it was a deep seeded fear of losing her. He wasn't Gay. He wasn't straight either but he loved Harley with all his heart and it would ruin him if Wade walked right back in after being dead. "You want him to come back?"  
"Of course I do Wally that's my husband."  
"Was."  
"Was my husband if it could be a that.. or an is I'd like to make it happen."  
"You'd bring him back?"  
"In a hearts beat."  
"What if it was the babies heart beat?"  
"Why would you say something so grim?!" Harley asked.  
"'Cause Harley that's the way life for a life works."  
"What?"  
"A wizard, a time traveler, or hell me.. We can't trade in someone elses life without destroying someone elses... Is that really what you want?"  
She looked at him. "You're serious aren't you?"  
"Yes.. Harley I don't want it for you I don't.. I don't want you to be.. guilty."  
Harley sighed. "I don't want to be alone."  
"Don't be." He said seriously.  
"I don't have any one in my corner."  
Wally took her hand and kissed it "You've got me."  
"No I don't."  
"Yes you do."  
"I.. I can't." She sighed. "I can't let my self be.. I can't let my self be in love."  
"Come to dinner tonight." He said. "I'm inviting everyone. So please come."  
"I've got to go see Wade."  
"Well Come afterward."  
"I will."  
Wally left her with a kiss on the cheek and in an empty office. She grabbed her purse and walked to the grave of her lover.  
WADE WILSON  
beloved husband, Father, and friend  
1979- FOREVER.  
Harley stared at his stone for ever. "I thought I'd have you here. I thought I'd be here with you dancing on this stupid grave but I can't! I just want you and I to be happy together! Damn it Wade I miss you and I trusted some weirdo to freakin save you and I don't want to think he was lying but-"  
"I'm not Lying."  
She turned around "You!"  
"Me." Doctor strange said with a small smile.  
"I would kick you in the face but it would strain Wade and WIllow."  
"So you're having children not child."  
"Yeah and I thought we'd have their dad here by now."  
"It's not time."  
"And what the hell is the right time for you Doc?! Now is the perfect fucking time for me! So how about you bring him back now?!" She cried. "Don't play with me doc Don't fucking play!" She cried harder.  
Doctor strange held her. "Don't cry child..It's not time for you to be reunited."  
"I'll tell my children that when they ask about their dad." k  
"If memory serves you let him go. A selfless act"  
Harley smacked him. "You don't get to talk about that."  
"You're right.. I don't. But to let him come back are you sure you'll like what you see?"  
"Will it be him?!"  
"Yes."  
"Will he be the same."  
"No one can see that."  
"Stop being a damned riddle I have no time for that! I need my hsuband."  
"Death has done you and so you have no claim to be his wife."  
Death. The word made her sick and the person made her sicker. That beautiful pale skinned laveneder eyed bitch was getting everything she had wanted.  
"It will happen Ms. Wilson."  
She wiped tears from her eyes "When?" Like a blur he was gone. "WHEN YOU SHERLOCK HOLMES LOOKING SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed her eyes burning with more tears. She looked at his grave. "Don't be mad at me Wade.. I just want you home.. I'm sorry to scream and cry two of the very large things you said you didn't want me doing pregnant, but I need answers. I need them for you and me and us.. Our team is starting off big with a double duo! I need some help." She tried to smile, but it was hard.  
Wally ran up to her. "Harley."  
"Wally?"  
"I came to check on you.."  
"I.. i thought you had a dinner."  
"You're my guest of Honor."  
"I am?"  
"You are." He smiled "C'mon I'll take you."  
"I don't think it-" by the time she could finish her story she was at his house. "Never mind." She looked at his dress shirt and pants. Something serious was going down and she wasn't sure how to take it.  
"Don't worry Harl. We're in this together I promise." Something about the way he said it made her feel, safe. Like she wasn't as alone as she wanted to believe. She loved Wade. She needed him, but this wasn't going her way. Not in any way, shape, or form. She was more afriad of what she wanted than she cared to believe. She wanted to be strong but having someone like Wally wouldn't hurt either.  
"O-Okay." He opened the door. "We have arrived." He smiled opening the door. "Guys meet Wilson and Willow."  
John and Shayera stood. "She is beautiful." Shayera rubbed her belly. "Congratulations Harley."  
"T-thanks." She blushed.  
"You're glowing." John said. "I can't wait to have children."  
"If either of us wasn't married to the job."  
"Which we are." He admitted.  
"She was married to a super criminal, a mercnary, and has a criminal record eighteen miles long. With a shit ton of deaths under her belt..." Bruce said "Lat thing she needs is a kid."  
"Bruce!"  
"Or two."  
"Bruce." John said "Not cool."  
Harley felt like she was at trial again and this time her children were too. The choice of fight or flight kicked in. "I'm going home."  
"No!" Wally said holding her hand "Please don't."  
"He's right. What Bruce said is-"  
"The truth!" Harley spat. "Yeah I was in love with a manical crazy person who convinced me that the world needed a bigger smile.. So you've got to see the world from the ruins to do so. Did I go against EVERYTHING in me? Yes... And I killed accidently I meant no harm! You all put me in this box.. Crazy girlfriend.. And I was. But with Wade I was a wife. I was self less and I am going to be the same with my children! I've been on teams of crazies for both sides and you know where that got me?! Here with a big ass belly a chest of heart burn and chopped full of hormones! I've got sensitive boobs, I'm miserable, and I'm ALONE! I just want to be where I am wanted. And that's not here." She looked at Wally "Thank you but no thank you."  
"No Harley you stay."  
"No!"  
"Please!"  
"No." She said sternly.  
"Harley I wanted you to be in front of all these people to tell you that I care about you. I care so deeply I don't want to let you go. Harley I want to be with you."  
"What?"  
"I do." He said "I don't care about your past. I just want to be a part of your life."  
Harley was shocked. What did she say to that? She should say no. Wait for Wade. But knowing Doctor strange she'd wait forever. She didn't want to wait forever. Was Wade Happy? Did he care if she was? Maybe Wally could make her happy. "Yes." She said. "Yes I want to be with you too."  
With a soft and somber kiss. She started a new hope a happy one. Maybe Wade would come back, Maybe Wally would be an amazing stepfather. Hope. It was a new feeling. It made her feel light and finally excited for the future


	5. Chapter 5

Wade looked in the mirror almost sick of his normal looking face . He was missing himself. His old self. His old demented self with multiple voices and a beautiful wife. He wanted to hold her hand during child birth. He was angry about everything and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. He sighed.

"Still hung up on your first wife."

"My only wife."

"I'm standing right here!"

"Yeah pretending to be my oh so perfect wife."

Death glared at him. "How could you say that?!"

"Because I want to be with her! By some fucked up chance I could be with her! But damn it I want to be with her! Not you! Not you as her or anything like that! I just want you to see that."

"You're kidding me right now!"

"For so long I wanted this. That is the truth, but I'm madly and hopelessly in love with Harley Q Willson."

"You're serious!"

"Why can't I be in love with my wife."

"EX WIFE!"

Wade walked into the living room. "I'm sorry Death I just don't want to do this today."

"You're serious you don't want to do this?! You're breaking my heart and you don't want to do this?!"

"No!" He sighed. "No I don't! I'm sorry it's not the perfect, but I fell in love with someone who thought they were doing me a favor! But what she failed to see was that I was already happy."

Death swallowed hard and pushed her short blonde hair away from her hot and angry face. She knew why Harley did it, and she wasn't sure if it was guilt or just her deep seeded love for him that was twisted and angry. She glared "She didn't do this for you! She did this for me! Because I told her that! Because she thought the best place for you was with me. She didn't want to be with that ugly mug just like I wanted to be! She wanted her beloved Mista J back! And you like I know it!"

Wade stood and walked out. What she said to him cut deep. Deeper than he'd like to think. What if she did? What if she was getting rid of him? What if the grainy perfect little Lima beans in her stomach were just so she and Joker could have the family he could never provide because of the vat of acid made him sterile. Thank god.

'That was just damned cold.'

'Tell me about it she was meaner than the bully who gave me wediges through high school.'

'You know now isn't exactly the time to make jokes,'

'Oh and you suppose when D sends him to a permanent after life is better.'

"Guys if you two could please shut the fuck up!" Wade turned around and seen the same two images from his mirror, only they were standing there in full life like form. The shock on his face must have been quite clear.

"Hiya." 'Deadpool' looked at him with a smile and a crooked wave. "I like your face a lot better than mine.. Can I have it?"

"Same face idiot." Wilson said with an eye roll. His hair was military cut, his clothes changed from suit to regular jeans and t-shirt.

"How are you guys here?"

"Well Wade my boy when a man and woman love each other very much they-"

"We have unfinished business just like you."

"Which is?"

"I'm not letting Harley go without out a fight." Wilson said.

"Yeah well we're dead."

"And?"

"When has that stopped us before?!" 'Deadpool' asked.

"Often."

Wade looked at them "Yeah it has and it will again... Listen as sad as it is. I made my bed. Even if it is a bed made out of satin and death."

"Listen you.. Dick!" 'Deadpool' pointed into Wades chest. "You need to get it together and get our unicorn back!"

"What is your obsession with Unicorns?"

"Why don't you have one?!"

"Because they are mythical creatures... They don't exist."

"Hey genius.. Neither do we."

Wilson froze. "You're an ass."

"You both are asses!" Wade said with a hot tone. His strides became faster. He was so close to being near the only place he felt close to Harley. Just enough time to make her seeing, possibly hearing her voice. It would be so nice if he could just hear her. Why shouldn't he get what he wanted. Just to hear her.

When Wade reached it he heard her crying. "I just wanted him back." She said "Is that too much to ask!?" She screamed. Hearing her like this broke his heart and so he just sat there. Blank. Alone without a meaning, and that meaning was once her. Now all she had was him dead, and her crying. How sad that must have been to be alone in the world of what they had planned to make together. So she was there and he stayed there. He watched the sun fall and the moon rise and there he, Wilson, and 'Deadpool' waited in a pregnant silence until he heard her again.

"Wade... Wade it's me." She touched the stone and it made his heart feel warm. "Honey I miss you so much. You're the one I want Willow and Wade to be with. I want them to meet you, and Dr. Strange said there was a possibility, but I can't do it. I can't wait. I'm going to try to move on with Wally. I'm sorry Wade. I'm still waiting.. I just can't do it alone anymore."

Wade felt the crush of everything he had ever wanted all at once and like he had been holding in. He grabbed his stone "HARLEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Silence

"HARLEY!"

Silence

 **"HARLEY!** "

"C'mon.. You need to go home." Wilson said.

"I don't need to go any damned where!"

"But you do."

Wade turned away from yelling at the empty inky blackness, and with heavy non beating heart returned home to one mess he made.


	6. Chapter 6

Harley and Wally had been closer than close after the last encounter with Dr. Strange. The night that happened she ran into Wally's arms and there is where she stayed for the last two months. She went to the grave every day still. but she didn't stay long. She didn't have to, after all, Wade would know she loved him until she seen him again. But today was different. Today she felt the pain she hadn't in quite some time. She stood across from his tomb stone. Just staring. "Wade.. You can hear me I know you are standing somewhere in the exact same spot listening to a 220 pound woman with swollen ankles heart burn head aches nausea and anything horrible pregnant people get stand here and cry at this stupid slather of stone while someone on your side is loving you more than I could right now. I love you... you know that don't you.." She sighed and heard silence. She got sad knowing that was all she ever heard from him. All she ever would hear. She turned and seen her self. Just as big and just as alike the only difference was the purple eyes. "Wh-who are you?"  
"I'm the lady Wade left you for.. Here to tell you stop visiting my husband. Giving him hope of being alive.."  
"W-I haven't given't him any hope."  
"Coming here every day.. Telling him you love him. When you know you don't! That is hope.. Hope he can truly live without."  
"But He's MY hus-"  
"Was he WAS your husband! He's mine now.. It's taken me fifty years to have him in my life.. Fifty years can you wait until your seventy eight to have him your life?"  
"Yeah! Yeah I can! I'd wait forever if it meant having my Wade back! And if he wants to come back I'm going to find a way! You aren't getting him."  
"Kinda tough seeing he's already got my twins on the way. He's so happy with just he and I."  
"So if he's happy with just you alone.. Why do you look like me?"  
"Because it's the form most appealing to his manly nature. Blonde, plump tits, beautiful body.. I like it myself and I'm somewhat.. Hot out of costume." She held up one pale hand and her body melted into the pale lavender eyed dark haired beauty Harley became threatened by. "See?"  
"Yeah I see. See that even dead women can be delusional."  
"You are calling me delusional." She said and pointed to the slab that she said she hated talking to. "You're talking to the rock of someone who is in a happy relationship with a woman he's known longer than you've been alive and you're making such a fuss over something so simple."  
"What's simple about leaving the one thing I loved behind. I don't want to be here! I don't want to be with a fucking stone while you get to LOVE HIM!" She screamed "YOU THINK I LIKE COMIN' HERE EVERY FUCKING DAY TWICE A FUCKING DAY?! COULD YOU DO IT? COULD YOU STOP YOUR DAY SO YOU CAN SIT HERE IN THE FUCKING GRASS AND CRY BECAUSE YOUR HUSBAND IS DEAD?! THE CHILDREN YOU MADE ARE NEVER GOING TO HAVE TO EXPERIENCE WHAT MY CHILDREN ARE GOING TO." Harley had death by the throat with furry in her beautiful angry blue eyes.  
She stared at her. "YOU DON'T KNOW ME. YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! YOU DON'T KNOW THE SHIT YOU HAVE DONE! SO GO.. Be with Wade. You make him happy... But you can can you?" She asked "You can't make him happy so you make your self look like the one person who can. Well looks can be deceiving. He'll always come here. He'll always hear me.. You're just the reminder of what wonderful thing he had." She tossed her on the ground like it was nothing, She knew about pregnancy strength, but she never thought she'd have it. She shrugged and walked away.

When she got to where she was going Wally had a dinner all set up for her. "Hi Wally."  
"Hi honey it's so nice to see you home." Wally kissed her head. "I've missed you all day. I fixed all of your favorites. I mean down to the cookie dessert you had on our first official date."  
"Wally they said those things take an hour to make because the ice cream is home made."  
"Yeah well they don't have super speed now do they. You allowed me to be my bisexual self and you let me be free... You, Ivy, Shy, Jon.. You all you got me when Bruce left me for Clark.. You guys were here. You let me sleep with you. You let me cry on you and then you allowed me to love you with every reserve you had.. I can't thank you enough for that."  
Harley smiled at his beautiful words they were the most perfect thing she had heard all day. Just her and him without the distraction... Would death come back for him too? Leave her alone forever. Her smile faded.  
"What?"  
"I choked death."  
Wally looked at her. "Why didn't you call me? I would have given you CPR."  
"No Wally the figure of passing over. Death..."  
"Yeah the skeleton looking dude with the hood."  
"Yeah... Only death isn't a skeleton she's a hot pregnant bitch who took Wade and isn't helping me get over him instead she's making me... She's making me worry about him."  
"You're kidding me right?"  
Harley looked at him in a way that made it clear if she was joking she was sad and deranged. "No."  
"Oh my god.. I'm so sorry Harley."  
"I just want it to be us for a while.. Can it? I just don't want to go out side."  
He smiled inside out side he worried. "Of course." He kissed her on the lips. Soft and delicate. He caressed her cheek and allowed her to feel warm and safe.  
Harley loved the way he touched her. How he kissed her. He did her like Wade would. He loved her, and it felt so good. It felt like she could breathe without someone running it for her. She kissed him back never not accepting the beautiful feel of what she used to have. Then the emotion of losing it washed over her like a cold shower. She pulled away.  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry... I..."  
"I know." He said and wrapped his arms around her and her large belly. "We're going to be okay."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"'Cause it's me and I love you.. And I'm sure somewhere Wade is looking at me like if you hurt her I'll cut your fucking heart out.. And though I am a wondrous healer... I'm not that good."  
Harley laughed and the pang of guilt stung a little harder than she would have liked to think. She sighed heavily about it and looked at him. "I love you Wally."  
"I love you too Quinn, and I've got something to say."  
"What?"  
"I want you to be happy. I want to be with you when you are happy. And when you do get to see Wade again I won't interfere, but for now.. Harley I want you to be my wife. I want you to my everything. I want Wade and Wynter to know they have two fathers that love them so much, but only one could be here.." He got down on one knee and held out a box. It was a small band with a diamond knot. He put it on her right hand because he didn't want her to have to take off Wades set. "You won't have to change your last name.. It'll be you and me forever..I'll change mine if it'd make you comfortable."  
Harley smiled through the small river of tears from pregnancy hormones, and the fact someone she loved dearly was willing to give this a try. She would worry about him just as much as she would have Wade. "Yes."  
"Yes you want me to change my name?"  
"Yes I want you to be my husband."  
"Yes!"  
"Yes!" She cried hugging him as he held her in his arms. He rubbed her belly gently and kissed her deeply.  
"We're going to be a family Harley. Just you wait and see.."  
"I've got to tell Wade."  
"I'm going with you."

The grave yard was secretly beautiful at night. She was so scared, but Wally held her hand as they walked to the spot she could go to blind folded. She stood there and looked at the words inhaled deeply and started to speak. "Hi honey.. This is Wally.. My fiancé ... He loves me and I love him and I think it would be just great if you two could meet.. But if you did... You'd love him." She looked at Wally.  
"Hello Mister Wilson. I want to say how sad I am that I couldn't meet you in person... But one day.. I'm just keeping her safe. Until you return." He kissed Harleys head "I'll wait for you in the shadows like the mysterious red head I am."  
"You do that." She giggled.  
Wally kissed her once more and then was gone in the shadows like a flash.  
"Wade honey I don't want to do this.. I love Wally to my soul but my heart is always yours." She started crying like most emotional half widow half fiancés do full pregnant women do. She held her stomach, because with each sob there was a bit of a kick. She felt lost for a moment. Then she felt it. His hand on her face. "Wade?"  
"YES... It's me.. Can you hear me Harley can you feel me?"  
She put her hand over the warm spot on her cold tear stained cheek. She was scared, her heart pounded, and for once she was speechless. "Wade."  
"Harley I love you! Please wait for me.. Wait I'm coming.. I promise."  
 ** _'Tell her her boobs look magnificent._** '  
 _'Tell her you love her.. And you understand.. Say nothing about her boobs. He's such an idiot.'_  
 _"I love you more than the air I breathe please Harley just wait I'm going to make you happy again.. We are going to be a family."_  
"Wade it isn't that easy... You.. You can't expect me to believe this is happening."  
"I'm coming Harley.. Just wait I'm coming."  
"Wade please just.." But the whole feeling was gone and she couldn't take the fear of being without him for another moment so she turned and walked fast enough to see Wally frozen. "What's-" She caught his direction and seen the Bat and the cat Swapping spit on a rough in such a romantic way it was almost unbearable.  
"Guess I'm not the only one who fell in love with a reformed criminal." Wally smiled and kissed her head "Let's get you back in the car."  
Wally was Harleys world and this pissed her off. She looked at him. "Run home I'll take the car... I'm not sure I want to leave yet you understand don't you?"  
"Of course... But Wilson don't do anything crazy."  
"Oh you know me darling.. I don't do crazy... Anymore."  
He smiled. "See you at home."  
"Might wanna stop by Petal book store.. I got a wedding slash baby shower to do."  
He smiled wider and then ran off.

Harley rolled her eyes. "I don't do crazy.. Yeah right!" She snorted. She walked to the nearest of her refuge spots and put on the maternity suit she had for when she and joker were just planning on children. She climbed up and looked at them. They were just finishing up their romp fixing their suits.. It disgusted her. Also made her curious of how long it had taken her to get back into old red and black. She didn't care she did what she did for Wally. Not that he would know.  
She pulled out the smoke and gently climbed up and kicked Selena off of the roof. She grabbed her whip and snapped it catching her by the feet. "Hang tight Pussy cat!" She smiled.  
She went to Batman her eyes Blaring.  
"What would Wally think if he seen this?"  
"He isn't gonna... But you.. You hurt my future hubby real bad and I'm pissed about it."  
"Jesus Quinn.."  
"It's Wilson Bitch." She threw a strong fist to his throat staggering him back. Then threw a swift kick to his nuts and when her lunged forward she kicked him in the chest and he fell. She grabbed him down and wrapped his own rope around him. "Now you two sit here and think about all the pain you did to My Wally.."  
With that she walked down and she tore off the suit and threw it in a bum fire. She got redressed and got in the car.

For a moment she thought about spending the night with her beloved husband, but it wasn't right. Her beloved fiancé was waiting for her. She shook her head. She may not be with the joker anymore but most of her life was still maddening.


	7. Chapter 7

Wade walked around in an arrogant stupor. Death had left and she wouldn't be back for a while  
so he just sat and looked at his wedding pictures. Dying to know what Harley was doing. Was she okay? Did she love him still? Did She wonder what he was doing. He sounded to him self like a teenage girl who wouldn't pick up the phone but how could he? There was nothing left to try.  
Just then when he was about to give up and start remembering his love for death a purple orb Showed up in his living room. He looked at it. "What the fuck is this?"  
Doctor strange walked in. "Wade."  
"Oh you mother fucker!" He lunged over and toppled the floating doctor strange. He threw blow after blow. "You give my wife some bullshit hope about you bringing me back and she's on the other side of this bullshit vale waiting on me!"  
Doctor Strange squinted with a blue light surrounding him and the light burst a savaged Wade off and against the wall. "That is what I'm here for!"  
"Fuck you!" He said againand threw his fist against him once more. Then he was frozen. In mid body frame.  
"You have to listen."  
"You hurt my wife! I've listened to her cry thanks to you!"  
"Well now she can hear your side.. On the third full moon you two will be united again."  
"Oh bull shit.."  
"I do not bull shit.." He said in a serious manner. "You've got to know that by now."  
"Shuddup and tell me how!" He said hotly.  
"It's going to take time..."  
"How much fucking time?!"  
"Give me three full moons."  
"Isn't that a moth and a half?"  
"Is that enough time.."  
"Only one thing."  
"What?"  
"Make Her immortal."  
"Like you?"  
"Yes like me... I don't want to live another moment without her.. I don't like how it feels."  
"Neither does she." So can you give me this one thing?"  
"I can try." He stood. "But with ever lasting life is a meaning for something else."  
"Meaning?"  
"She and something she loves is going to have to die."  
"If you touch my children I-"  
"You'll what? Kill me? You made this sacrafice.. So you don't want to be warned who's fault is this?"  
Wade paused. "Maybe you're right I couldn't see losing her.. or my babies, but.. I can't live without her."  
"Fine.. I will try. I can't promise anything."  
"You can."  
"Which is?"  
"Me being with them for as long as I can be with them.."  
"I can. I am here."  
"Why are you here?"  
"Because there is a war coming.. A war that is going to split the deminsions in two, and kill a lot of people we care about."  
"Like?"  
"Peter."  
Wades heart droped. "He's okay right?" Peter Parker was like Wades Mischevious little brother. He was spider man but he had to be a person. Something Wade knew barely anything about until he and Peter fought. He then fell instantly in love with his tiny protige. Now they are two peas in a pod.  
Peter didn't attend Wades funeral, he didn't even make the leap for the wedding, but it wasn't because he couldn't. It was being held in a containment chamber because he wasn't himself. After Dr. Strange told him about everything Wade felt even more shitty. His life had become a sappy love movie.. He forgot about the one kid who was his family. His only family at one point. He was hurt. Upset that he never even checked on one of his best friends the whole time he was locked away. "Oh god."  
"Exactly. So we need you too."  
"I'll help of course."  
"You must tell no one about this mainly your faux wife."  
"Duh."  
Doctor Strange looked at him. "I'll see you soon Wade."  
"Yeah." He looked down at the amulet he gave him. "I hope so."  
"I like this Harley she has made you human."  
"Yeah. Because I'm not a weapon to her.. Or Peter."  
"Well.." Strange sighed. "It won't be long before you won't be viewed as such."  
"Yeah whatever." He said and watched him leave.  
"Wade! Honey.. I am home."  
Wade sighed. "In here."  
Death walked in her neck bruised and her eyes puffy. She wasn't wearing her Harley suit.  
"What happened."  
"I told her to leave us alone."  
"Told who?"  
"Her!"  
"You what?!"  
"I am sorry.. I had too.. It-"  
"It would have changed nothing!" He huffed. "I care about you. A lot.. Doesn't mean I'm not going to love her any less.!"  
"She's runing us."  
"You're runing us!" He screamed "YOU ARE TAKING AWAY EVERYTHING I LOVE WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" He took a deep breath. "I'm leaving.. I can't."  
"Wade wait!"  
"No! You should have thought about it! You should have thought about us! My life! But no you thought about yourself."

He ran to the grave yard. Where he heard her talking to him. She was getting married to some loser who wasn't him. He had to burst and tell her that he loved her so he did. She was so happy. He was even happier than Wade was. He sighed Then he heard him walk away. Now was the time. "Honey Honey can you hear me?"  
"Wade?"  
"I'm here... I'm here for you Harley." He looked at her. It was actually her. He was more in love than he had ever been with her beautiful round belly and perfect smile. "God she's beautiful." He whisphered. "I love you."  
"I love you.."  
He touched her cheek. He could feel her warmth even if it was in cold rainy Gotham. He held it. "I'm coming... Just give me three months I'm coming" He said adn watched her fall back into her old ways to save her friend from heart ache. He worried for her, for his children, and if she'd take him if he came back. Now that someone else showed her love he couldn't.


	8. Chapter 8

Harley looked in the mirror and smiled. She smiled at the lack of black eyes and bruises. She twirled around naked and didn't see anything that woul make her sick to her stomach. She looked pale and beautiful. Nothing coloring her world. And for once she was finallay healhthy. She didn't need some abusive clown telling her to paint a smile on the world. It had been a week since she seen Wade and she made her trips to his site a little less frequent. She didn't want to give herself hope without any evidence. She slid on her robe and Wynter kicked her moving the robe. "Quite the vain one aren't we?"  
"She just knows she will be beautiful like her mama." Wally kissed her cheek. "Monring love."  
"Good morning." She smiled  
"Breakfast is ready."  
"Oh is it?" She grinned. Wade wouldn't move unless he heard the word food. She took his hand and he led her to the kitchen. She inhaled and smiled wide at the scent of freshly grown roses. "Hiya Red!" She hugged her best friend.  
"Hi my darling." She smiled and hugged her back tighter. "Woah big belly.. That is always gonna shock me." She said and rubbed Harley's belly again.  
"Well it'll shock you for a few more months and then me with a stroller will shock you. You being Wynters godmother might shock you more.. I think she may very well have your green thumb."  
"Well I can not wait." She smiled and then laughed. Not a laugh of joking but she was so happy she burst.  
Harley wiped her eyes with all the tears. "You're also the maid of honor in my wedding to Wally."  
"When is this?"  
"In about about two months."  
"Can I do flowers?"  
"We'd have it no other way." Harley sat and looked at her two red heads. Sadness washed over her. Ivy had been her maid of honor when she married Wade. She'd been there to protect her from the clown. She'd help her with the wondeful children she was about to have. It'd be a wonderful life for them and that's all she could ask for. She knew everything was better than it ever had been. She would live this beautiful life with her beautiful family. With or without Wade. Though she wanted nothimg more than it to be with Wade. Wade was no settle. He made her feel whole. She'd found true unconditional love twice. More than some people find in thier whole life why not love it.  
"Harley can I speak with you?" Ivy asked after they werem finished eating.  
"Well I've got to get some stuff done anyway.. You girls take the day... Ivy take her to the spa on me."  
"I've got it Wally.. You should probably just.. Take care of whatever it is you need to take care of."  
Harley watched him leave. "Love you."  
"Love you most." He said and walked out.  
Ivy looked at her.  
"What?"  
"Are you sure about all this?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Wally. Wade hasn't been dead for a year.. You're just like seven or eight months you've never mourned."  
"Look Red. I know ya don't like my choice... But hear me out okay. I know Wade is happy. Or was at least.. Until his wife killed my whole thought of that."  
"Wife?"  
"Oh that's right I haven't told you anything.. When I married Wade Death like real live death came and spoke to me. She said that B-man found a cure. And the nicest thing I could have done was to allow him the sweet relief of death. And so I poisined slash cured my husband.. So that he could be with the woman he loved before me and will most likely love after me because I'm not immortal and he was. Aw Pammy I know I was selfish. I know I was crazy but I just wanted him to be at peace."  
"You don't think he would have been at peace here. With you."  
"I did, but then I thought about growin' old and dyin'... I've been near death before. But let's be honest. I'm gonna. And when I did. We don't know if my kids will live forever or not and I didn't want him to live on with all of his family dying. Mainly since he had a immortal wife and helluva a lotta hope. Way more than I could offer him."  
Ivy nodded and almost felt sorry for her best friend. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be." She smiled. "I love him very much and I know he loves me."  
"You're sure of this."  
"I'd like to think so. Ya know.. It gives me peace Red. Like you get when one of your flowers go into the big green house in the sky."  
She smiled and kissed Harleys head. "C'mon Mister Perfect jr wants you to have a spa day. So we shall give you just that.. Not sure how they are going to give you a massage with that big thing, but.. We'll make it work."  
"Ivy I honestly think you're enjoying my pain."  
"No of course not, but I do enjoy watching you waddle." She smiled.

Ivy had another event that she couldn't or rather wouldn't dare miss. So Harely rode home alone with plenty of time to think. She felt the children inside her kick and become more and more strong. She thought of Wade and looked at her ring. Maybe it was time she took it off. She was marrying someone else what point would it be to wear it anymore? She twisted it but could still not find the power to take it off. She wiped a tear from her eye and watched the scenary go by. When she got home Wally sat waiting for her. Harley got out of a limo and smiled at her prince sitting on the porch waiting "Hey you." He kissed her. "How are you?"  
"Quite relaxed." She smiled. "How are you?"  
"I'm confused."  
"Confused?"  
"I have a visitor."  
"Visitor?"  
"I'm a monkey."  
"Monk- Oh haha Wally what is it?"  
"Come in the living room."  
They walked in the living room and Bruce sat there. Just brooding at her. "Bruce." She said. "Whata surprise.. What the holy hell are you doing here?"  
"I'm here so you can tell Wally what you did. And so I can take you back to Arkham where you belong! To think that some morphed freak could change you was my own undoing. But I won't let that happen again."  
Harley smacked him. "You watch your mouth when you talk about MY husband."  
"Don't you mean ex. He's married to someone else now isn't he?"  
"Hey Bruce.. Cool it on the low blows she doesn't deserve that just because your ego is hurt that some Harley quinn look alike caught you off your guard."  
"She didn't catch me off guard!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The fact that he and selena were tied up the night at we found them."  
"I.. I did it?" She looked down at her stomach. "Kinda hard don't ya think ya know with me being the size of a beach wale and what not I'm kinda not the right girl for the job B-man."  
"You're going in Harley." Bruce made a step toward her.  
"No Bruce... You can't and won't! Not only for her saftey but think of all the other reasons. First of all if she did this. She'd go to arkham where she would most likely get asked why she was there by a few people.. Think of what she'll say. Hog tyin' batsy watsy.. Something like that or along those lines. So people will without a doubt find out and you'll be a laughing stock. People who you have locked away will no longer be afraid of you. They will try to kill her for whatever big dog reason.. And she or those innocent children will be hurt. Which will put you, the JLA, and Gotham P.D. under a LOT of fire. Do you want that?"  
Bruce stared at Quinn. "I can put you in an isolated cell until you push those babies out."  
"This is all for your ego isn't it?! All because he chose me and not you isn't it?! Well tough Bruce! You let him down. Like I wouldn't... So back off. Not my fault someone liked me enough to beat ya up. Never has been neber will be now please leave my home."  
Bruce stared at Harley who was tightened her grip on Wally, and clenched his teeth. "You're not going to do anything! Wally she attacked me and someone who was supposed to be her friend."  
"Bruce she's eight months pregnant. You mean to tell me she climbed up a building and took both you and Selena on and you're just now getting to this. It's been a week!"  
"Don't come to me when she reverts."  
"I won't." He looked at Harley "Because she won't."  
Bruce stormed off. And Wally watched as he slammed their door and disappered. He was emotional. That was a first. Wally looked at her. "Why'd you do it Harely?"  
Harley de-tached from him. "You knew.. Why didn't you let him take me?"  
"Because I love you and I'm not going to lose you weeks before your baby shower."  
"Or our wedding."  
"Or that. You should know better. I'm just annoyed he'd do something like that. If he knew you did it. He could have brought you in that night. He didn't have to paint you as a bad guy to me. You'll never be that to me. You can't expect me to let that go that easily."  
"I-I'm sorry Wally. I seen you shed tears. How was I supposed to just let that go?"  
"You do what I do when I hear you cry at night. You hold me and love me through my pain."  
"Yeah.. But I just wanna punch him in the face repeatedly for what he done to you."  
Wally smiled. It was nice to have someone feel that way about him. She felt something he felt her. When she and the Joker would put Batman out for a week he wanted to just strangle Joker. He kissed her. All that stuff was over, and their life was all that mattered. "We're almost there HQ.. Just take it easy.. Okay."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No more crime."  
"No of course." She said "No more crime.. Although neither of us veiw what I did as such."  
"Harley." Wally moaned. "Just this once can you not analyise me?"  
"I can." She smiled and kissed her. "I love you enough to do so."  
"I love you too." He smiled. "Now let's go get dinner."  
Harley smiled. She knew women waited years to find someone who would love them the same way their dearly departed ones had. But she found him. She loved him more than anything, and he loved her and her unborn children. What a beautiful life she was living and all with out the maniac who had ruined it for her to start with. When Harley looked in the mirror at her round belly that night. Her face and body with no bruises, just the warm feeling of love. She didn't think of Wade Sr for once. She didn't cry wishing he would be there. She just smiled a normal beautiful smile. And it was wonderful.


	9. Chapter 9

Wade waited. He'd been waiting since he touched his wife. He looked in the mirror. His face wasn't warped with scars. Wasn't filled with the pain of knowing he'd never be normal. Wasn't covered in the insecurity about seeing where he and his wife would take their children and not have people staring. He wished for the good things in life like having his bitching good looks again.  
"You look fine." She said.  
"Thanks."  
"Wade about-"  
"Look you were so wrong for interfering in any of this... If we were meant to be.. I would have died, but no I didn't. I found Harley and I found happiness. You can say you did it for me all you want. But you don't have to say it anymore. You did it for you. You did it for my half dead babies... How can I love them when I have two very healthy babies on the way somewhere else huh? I just wanted my family."  
"Wade we are your family."  
"You're still wearing her. You're still pretending that this is what I want. If I wanted to be with you don't you think I would want to be with your pale skin, lavender eyes, and night black hair? If I didn't want my constant reminder that she loved me too much? That she cared too much. That on our wedding day you made her chose between my happiness and her own. Which by the way you got all wrong."  
"How did I get it wrong?"  
"I love Harely. I loved her so much that her happiness is my happiness and now she's getting married to someone else all because I couldn't be there for her because ALL she wanted was my happines.." Wade sighed and and looked down. "Look I think you were jealous and because of that I lost the best thing to ever happen to me and I'm without words for how pissed off I am. I could yell and scream. But I'm not going to. I'm going to just tell you you really disappointed me. I wish you the best, but I would rather walk the seven seas of hell alone and drown than stay here for another minuet and listen to you try and plea with me for something I can't forgive."  
"What about out children?"  
Wade shrugged "Aren't they just an illiusion anyway?" He grabbed the bag he packed and walked out of the door. He walked to his own hell. His grave and waited. He held his breath and waited for her to come, but he hadn't heard a thing from her. He just sat and waited.  
"You've really made a mess of things."  
"You would know you live in my head." He looked up to what some would say the "angel" of his concious staring at him in a bettle jucie tuxedo.  
"I do.. And I know that you just ruined one of the most solid loves you have ever had for a love you may never get back."  
"Because it was bullshit and fake."  
"Yes well.. Most things are."  
"You loved her too.. No matter how much of a cynical asshole you tend to be."  
"I loved her very much almost as much as your crazy alter ego."  
"Well he'll think I made the right choice."  
He looked at Wade with white eyes and shook his head. "Never said I didn't agree to your choice."  
"So what do we do?"  
He sat beside him. "Wait."  
He looked at Wilson. "Until?"  
"Either dipshit or the Doc. shows up."  
Wade smiled. "Guess it's Dipshit."  
Wilson shrugged. "Guess it's Dipshit."  
 _"Hiya Wade... Sorry I haven't been here for a while.. I have had so much planning. We just had the baby shower. Wynter got so many hand made clothes from Diana I don't know what to do with them. She bought Wade a sword. She said he may be a man but to be born with a sister is a great blessing sos she gave him a pass which is always good... Bruce even came and brought him a crap ton of clothes. It was nice. Wally went all out. I mean he bought EVERYTHING he thought you would have... It was amazing.. Now all we got is the wedding. It's in two weeks.. I'm going to give birth in like four so safer the better." Pause "He makes me happy Wade... Just like you did.. And I wish that you and death were too, but it looks like you can't be, because she's crazy. And I know that she.. she loves you but she's going about it all wrong and I wish nothing but the best... I hope one day it can be you and I._  
 _I did because I was.. am selfish. I thought you would stop loving me when I grew old and the children wouldn't understand when they were in thier fourties that you would still be.. You. You'd run off and watch our whole lineage die.. I just wanted you to be happy with someone who could ALWAYS be there. And some how some way I couldn't be there and I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you and I always will but.. Here." Two 3d ultrasound. "Wynter is in pink lining Wade in red. I love you.. I will see ya around_."  
"Well that was something right?"  
"Made me feel worse."  
Wade looked at the beautiful pictures Wynter had a head full of hair and a cute button nose. Like her mother. Wade looked like his old pictures. "They are beautiful."  
"Aren't they. Ya did good man."  
"I didn't do good enough."  
"You... You did what you had to... You loved her. But at the same time... I don't think you had it in you to quit death."  
Wade shrugged. "I guess not." He stared at the pictures lost. What was going to happen now? What if this was all for nothing? What if this was for nothing? What if for no reason Doctor stranges' plan never works and he's stuck here alone with someone he knows isn't going to ever love him the way he loves Harley? All of these what ifs and all he had was two beautiful children needing their real father in their lives, and Wally was doing what he could only dream. Damn her! He was angry. He was angry she had to love him the way she did. And she worried about him the way she did. Damn her. He'd be miserable for every life he took in this grave yard until he could be in her arms again.


	10. Chapter 10

Harley looked at her self in her materinity wedding dress. "I don't like this. I wish I could do Black... It makes me look smaller."  
"Yes but it is not a funeral." Shayera said. "You're getting married."  
"Growing your family."  
"And?" She looked at the powder blue gown that showed her oh so pregnant belly. "I look pretty.. I want to look.. I dunno dashing."  
"Men are dashing darling." Ivy smiled lightly.  
"Aw Red ya know what I mean I just wanna look somethin' different than pretty. I'm borin' now domesticated."  
"Same thing you would have been with Wade."  
"Yeah well... We won't know that."  
" _ **I THINK YOU LOOK HALARIOUS**_!" A much too familiar voice haunted her. She turned and looked at Ivy and Shayera. "Did you hear that?"  
"No."  
"What was it?"  
"I.. I don't know.." Harley said and looked at herself again. "But they think I look Ha-larious."  
Ivy tensed. "Harley.."  
"Calm down Red it was nothing." She rubbed her belly. "Just one of those things."  
"A-Alright." She and Shayera looked at each other worried.  
"So you girls like your gowns?"  
"I look like a christmas tree Harley. Why red?"  
"Because you look best in it."  
"You think so?"  
"Why of course and gold for the queen of Eygpt."  
Shayera blushed. "You sure know how to make a goddess feel special."  
"Well you're my bes..Second best Goddess friend."  
Ivy and Shayera laughed. "Thanks Harley."

Harley sat at home shaking in her booties. She picked up the phone and dialed until she knew she'd get who she needed.  
"Wayne."  
"Bruce it's me."  
"Calling to make me crazy again?"  
"No.. I am calling about Joker."  
"Why the hell are you calling about that? You're not thinking about going back are you? You'd crush Wally..."  
"Bruce I'm all better now... I need to know he's still locked up."  
"Well they got whatever compact fear toxin that Crane, Riddler, and Deadpool cooked up for him.. So there is a chance he may've gotten better."  
"Does that mean he escaped?"  
"Harley why are you worried?"  
"I heard him today Bruce I didn't tell Wally yet and I'm going to trust me on that, but you need to help me."  
"You heard him?"  
"When i was out of it.. I used to call it Puddin' GPS.. Cause.. Ya know it's Puddin and I just wanted to know where he was, but it's a psych thing.. It's a thing that just happens when I get the feeling that he is going to come around."  
"You need to calm down."  
"I am calm.. Just worried."  
"Worry about your children.. Worry about Wally I'll worry about Joker." He hung up.  
"Hey honey." Wally kissed her. "How are you today?"  
"I'm.. I'm not good."  
"Why?"  
"Because... Because I heard the Joker... I heard him in my very own head."  
"Hope you didn't hear him anywhere else."  
"Me too.."  
"Harley.. Do I-"  
"I called Bruce. I told him everything.. He said he'd check."  
"Good last thing we need is stress."  
"Last thing we need is anything negative."  
"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry Harley what he did to you.. You don't deserve it." He hugged her.  
"I've got to find strange."  
"Why? I can protect you."  
"I need to protect us." Harley grabbed her coat and walked out of the door.

She stood infront of Wades Grave. "ALRIGHT YOU SONUVA BITCH! YOU COME DOWN HERE AND YOU COME DOWN HERE NOW!" She looked around like a crazy person who would scream at her husbands grave for someone to fall down from the oh so heavenly sky. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! YOU COME DOWN HERE!"  
Just then a purple orb popped up right in front of her face. "Yes?"  
"You can look inta stuff real good can't you?"  
"I do.. I can."  
"I need you to look into Joker.. I need you to tell me he isn't free."  
Doctor strange held up a blue orb. The Joker paced around in his cell. " ** _Don't cha worry Harley.. You're gonna get your puddin' back and he's gonna make PUDDIN outta YOU.. I got all kinds of toys. Rough ones soft ones SHARP ones."_** He looked up like he knew she was watching. _**"And I'm gonna get your little red friend too."**_  
Harley froze.  
"Are you alright?"  
"No doc none of this is all right. That crazy Bastard is gonna kill me and my babies!"  
"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."  
"You're quite optimistic for someone who thinks they know everyone."  
"Well.. What can we do?"  
"Kill him!"  
"I am against that."  
She looked at him. Her eyes blazing. "Then bring someone back who isn't."

When she got home Wally was pacing the floor. She looked at him "Hey honey."  
"Hey."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Are you?"  
Harley looked at him. Tears welled up in her eyes. "You're.. You're not going to believe what I seen today. Thanks to the Doc..." She said  
"What?"  
"Joker is sane.. Well as sane as he's going to be. And he's coming after us.. After me.. After my babies."  
"Oh no."  
"Oh no is right... Wally you should go. There is no point in you suffering for me."  
"I'm not suffering for you! I'm fighting with you."  
Harley cried. Her hormones raged on like a fire, and it made her sob. She didn't want this for Wally. He was too good for her and she was just making it worst with the fear of the Joker coming back. What if she did revert. What if she did lose her mind? Again. She was healed. Why would he ruin it? Why would he break her? Because he was without power. The clown king who held gotham in a fearsome choke hold was forgotten, and the criminals that could be reformed were reformed and the ones who weren't were locked away and everything was kind of Normal, but now what was going to happen? What's going to happen with her happiness?  
"Shh Harley." Wally comforted. "I've got you... Shhh.." He kissed her head and held her tighter.  
"I don't want to do this."  
"You are going to be fine."  
She cried "I hope so."  
"I know so."  
She cried to her self in bed that night and it felt horrible lying next to a man she adored and feeling like she had lost a battle she never knew she was fighting. She kissed his cheek and slid out of bed. She got dressed and went where she knew she would be safe. She went to Wades. She cried on his grave and begged him to protect Wally. To some how some way make Wally him so he would never have to feel the wrath of the clown they put away. She was sure at this point though. That the pleas had fell on deaf ears. She wiped her eyes and she curled up there. At least she would be with Wade again if her life ended at the hands of Joker. At least she would be with her lover agian.


	11. Chapter 11

Wade sat there. Hearing his wife scream for a wizard that day and cry that night. He listened to her weep about Wally and how worried she was that he wouldn't be safe. That he wouldn't survive if Joker came back with avengance. She cried for a while about how she wished he could help. She wished until they could move FAR away from the joker and dig him up and take him with them that Wade would possess Wally so they'd be ready for anything, but she repeated that these were indeed just wishes. She sighed lie there waiting on for something. Then in a whisper she said "At least we'll be together if he kills me. At least I'll have you."  
That shattered Wade, but he had to be paitent. His time was winding down until the wizard's dead line and this. He had to save Harley from that damned Maniac even if he went back. Even if he went back to this hell hole of living out side and watching the bastards he killed walk around with missing limbs and other apendages. He just wanted to save his wife. He laid back.  
"Still thinking about it huh?"  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
"Something... I don't know.. Anything."  
He looked at himself. "Look you're dressed like bettle juice. Why don't you tell her to call you three times and you go help."  
"I only look the part."  
"Yeah well I wish I could be it." He leaned back. "I love you so Much Harley." He closed his eyes and thought of them. He rolled his head and looked. He could see her belly. He reached out and touched it. He felt it he felt his wifes body. He felt the children inside of her move. He looked at Wilson.  
"What?"  
"I'm having a real emotional connection right now."  
"To?"  
"My kids."  
"What the hell do you mean your kids?"  
"I mean that. You can feel... We can.. I feel them... I feel Wade and Wynter."  
"W-How?"  
Wade shrugged like he was going to question his one good thing. He didn't want to lose it, but he had to try. He crawled closer. He could see her sleeping face. Her beautiful dreaming face. He lay beside her, and he could feel her breath on his face. Not his scars but his face. He touched her belly and kissed her. Just soft enough to not stir her. The same way he did when he had to get up and pee. Or throw up depending on the time line in their relationship. But tonight. For once he didn't feel like he was dead. He felt alive. Until he saw everything she feared walking up to her.  
The pale faced clown walked over to her and pulled out a large hutning knife. He stroked her face softly. He looked at her belly. "Oh Harley.. You don't know what you've done." He smiled wickedly. Then walked off. Horror fell in his lap just like hope had a few months before. Now he had nothing but the angst of losing the one woman he loved.  
"Wade come back!" Wilson pulled him.  
"What?" Wade asked and turned to him.  
"You can't interfere. Not yet."  
"So you seen that?"  
"Heard it more less.. You still can't do anything even if she knows she's in danger. This is our hell."  
Wade fell back on his stone. "And we deserve it."  
"I wouldn't go th-"  
Wade pointed to a man who walked like a crotchless cow boy. "I put razor blades in his breifs and hung him on top of a thrity story building. He died when they finally spilt him... I laughed and called it the ultimate Wedggie."  
"God Wade! Why on earth would you or DP for that matter do anything like that?"  
"I.. I guess it would be because he raped three girls and barbaqued their dog."  
"Well.. Still it was a bit much."  
"It was a lot much."  
"Some mothers would disagree with you."  
"Some." Wade shrugged. "I did it because I was afriad for my daughter. I was afraid for my neice or my sister... I didn't want him on the street."  
"So you killed him because you didn't want him to hurt another person."  
"Yeah."  
"You seem so much better when you explain your mindless murdering."  
Wade smiled. "If that clown lays a hand on my wife again I'm gonna show you mindless murder."  
"I'd be behind you one hundred percent."  
Wade crawled over and lay with his wife again. This time he had his hand on her belly and since he didn't really sleep he just stared at her for the night. Just so proud to have created such beauty with her. Glad she could feel them even when he couldn't it was good to know they would have everything with or without him. He kissed them. No one would harm them. Not for a second.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the big day. Harley looked at herself in the mirror one last time before she heard a knock at the door. She turned and it was Bruce with a saphire necklace beaming from his hand. "Hi Bruce." She said shocked.  
"Hi Harley..." He walked over to her and placed the necklace around her neck. "It's something old and blue. I was told you only had one of those."  
"I borrowed blue and red roses from Ivy." She smiled  
"My mother wore this the day she died. She said it was something about it she loved... Then she changed it for pearls. Again she loved it too much to go out. So she gave it to me. She said find a woman who will light up the world in it." He looked at her. "Guess she knew Red was never your color."  
Harleys eyes welled up and flooded over. "Thanks Bruce."  
"Listen Harely I want you to know you were always better than the joker.. You did amazing when you and Wade cleaned up Gotham. It was really good of you and for you. You're my hero Harley. Thanks for making me see what I could have been to Wally. Thanks for saving him."  
Harley put her hand on Bruces square chin. "You're a beautiful man. Beautiful and complex. I love you for that. Thanks for seeing what too me years to figure out."  
Bruce did something he'd never thought he'd do to Harley Quinn. A woman who hung him upside down above a piranna tank, locked him inside an asylum to be tortured by Joker, and other things she'd done melted like snow in a warm patch of hugs and real affection. He never thought he'd see this in her. He never thought he'd be this way toward her, but he was and that was marevlous for him. He hugged her as tight as he could. He didn't even realzie until now -how much they had helped each other. "Thank you Harley." He said simply. Then turned to leave.  
"Hey Bruce.."  
He turned. "Yeah?"  
"Can I ask ya something real specail?"  
"Sure."  
"Would you walk me down the isle?"  
Bruce looked at her. "Are you serious?"  
"Yeah." She smiled. "It's kinda poetic. You handing me out of my old life filled with crime and Mayhem into a new life of heroism and motherhood."  
Bruce smiled. "Let's do it.  
Ivy opened the door "Are you ready?"  
"Am I ever!" She smiled and gripped Bruces arm. She walked with him and in front of Ivy as the music played.  
She didn't do traditional. So she used Crazy Love by Van Morrison. She seen Wally at the end of the isle. His white suit and red tie with a golden bolt at the end. She stitched it in as her final love note to him before they spent the rest of thier lives together. She looked at Bruce. "I'm nervous." She said through her smile.  
"You're safe Harley. You'll be fine." She looked up at the sun and the raining flowers- thanks to Ivy- Something in her couldn't shake the feeling.  
She felt a tear fall as she hugged bruce once last time and walked to Wally. "Hi." She said.  
"You look beautiful."  
"So do you."  
He smiled. "I'm nervous."  
"Me too."  
"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to bring these four people together in matrimony and love.. In days like this the heavens above seem to shine so brightly on a couple who decide to chose love and not the despair and anger that is so quickly filling the world today. They chose happiness over the pain. And they chose sunshine over the rain. But there are those who feel like thier choices are also blinded by love... And they see something the couple doesn't so before we get into the vows.. Will those people please say their peace."  
Harley looked at Wally and closed her eyes. Then she opened them and turned to the crowd to see Bruce convulsing in his seat. "Oh god someone help him!" She cried and turned to Wally. Her fears had been a little too known. He was looking at Bruce frozen to what was happening. She pulled his face to hers. "I love you Wally." She said her eyes full of tears. I love yo-"  
Wally's eyes widened and his face was frozen in fear. He looked like he had heen struck by lightening. "Harley." He looked down and there was a long silver blade sticking out of his chest.  
"NO" She screamed as he fell to the floor. She bent down to him. "No Wally.. No no no no no you can't die too! Wally Please!" She pulled the knife out of his back and held the wound.  
Ivy scrambled vines to hold it together.  
"Wally please!"  
"Ah ah ahhh Harles." The knife was pointed at her neck. "Up ya go.. You don't get to love him anymore. Both of your boy toys are DEAD." He laughed so hard he cried at this fact. "Dead dead dead dead DEAD! And it's all your fault. Look at you you're big as a wale! You're fat... And you're Pregnant! You're pretty pathetic Harley.. Now I've got to kill you." He leaned in smiling his wicked smile.  
"DON'T YOU HURT HER!" Ivy screamed.  
"Shaddup red before I end you too. Bet it's your faut that red and black caper tried to kill me in the first place."  
"You don't get to call her that!"  
"You don't get to talk." He snapped. "Ya Got me way outta character Harley! I'm supposed to leave the world laughin' and I haven't laughed yet. Wanna tell my why?"  
"Cause you're not funny!" She spat. And caught a right hook for it.  
"Oh I'm funny Just cause you don't see me that way anymore doesn't make less true Hars. I'm real funny. And what I'm gonna do to you is going to be HA-LAARIOUS."  
"You sonuva bitch if you touch me or my babies I'll-"  
"Die. You'll die. You can't defeat me. Speedy's a door nail and Bat's is well outta order! So it's just me and you."  
Harley looked at Ivy. She got Wally out of there and moved Bruce too. She couldn't risk dying. Not if Harley bit it. She's the only hope her children had. She was defeated, but she wouldn't let him know that. "You're all talk Mista J. You'd never beat B-man cause he wasn't me! She stood up And did everything she could to protect her stomach. "You didn't need me. You're just some clown who's circus wasn't sellin'! You're mad. You're crazy! And all those laughs I did for you were FAKE! I hated you! You ruined my life! Look at me. These aren't your babies! You don't own me anymore. I wish you were dead."  
Jokers smile snapped wider which was an indication that everything she said had stung him. He lunged at her with a knife but with a huge BANG he fell flat on his face at her feet.  
The explosion made Harley jump, and pee a little.. She held her stomach in sudden pain. A lot. She looked at Ivy. "Uhh RED!" She screamed "RED we have a code PURPLE!" Harley looked over to see who had done it. She seen him. Her angel. And then she fainted..


	13. Chapter 13

Today was her day. Today was the day where she'd ditch his last name, and marry some red headed loser who would take care of his babies and make him well forgettable. She had slept by his grave every night this week, he wasn't sure if it was out of hope or protection. But he was glad to be beside her. He loved her that much and he was just glad it was happening this way.  
She said he goodbyes to him that morning and told him to wish her luck. He thought she didn't. He looked up and Death walked up to him. Her belly was still round, maybe it wasn't an illiusion after all maybe it reall was a baby. He stood. "I don't want to fight."  
"Didn't say we were."  
"What do you want to do then?"  
She shurgged. "I dunno make it right?"  
"Can't do that right now.. I'm still hung up on Harley."  
"I know, but I just.. I thought I was a better fit."  
"You were my first girl. You made me know what love was and I.. i am so grateful for that you'll never know. If it wasn't for your lessons in paitence and understanding I never would have loved Harley with the same unconditional love you love me with. I can't thank you enough for that."  
"But I will miss you."  
"Who's to say that you won't find someone else?"  
"Uh I'm dead."  
"Hot guys die every day. I should know I kill most of 'em."  
She smiled. "It's not going to be the same without you."  
"Huh?"  
She kissed him softly and faded away.  
He looked down at Wilson. "Dafuq?"  
"I take it DP is still trapped up there."  
"I wouldn't know." He said and laid his head back. "My babies are getting a step dad today."  
"You make it sound like they're going to jail."  
"Well.."  
"Seriously. You're being a jealous girl right now."  
"I am not!"  
"You really are."  
"You should shut your pretty mouth."  
Wilsion rolled his eyes and then closed them.  
Wade leaned back and closed his eyes.

Hours passed and he felt a kick on his boots. "What?" He asked looking up and seen Doctor Strange. "What Bitch wizard."  
"It's time Dick nozzle."  
Wade laughed so hard his stomach hurt. "You called me a dick nozzel."  
"Yes I feel like the only language you seem to understand is insult comedy so I learned it"  
"Very well. Where am I going?"  
"You're going back to your wife."  
"You're shitting me! On her wedding day?"  
Wilson chuckled. "That's shitty."  
"Think of it as poetic." He said "Besides she'll need you today before anyone else."  
"Why?"  
"I cannot say.." He said. "I just caught a glimpse of fear and figured no time like the present."  
"Oh yeah real fucking smart. What if she already needs me."  
"Guess you should stop yacking and start packing." Willson said.  
"Do I get to keep my beautiful face."  
"Don't see why not."  
"Then I'm ready."  
"Wonderful." Doctor strange threw out a black orb and held out his arm.  
Willson and Wade walked through it together.

When they got to the other side they seen Wally fall dead. "Great timing doctor numbnuts." He groaned. He looked down and he was in the suit he died in. "Somebody had better put a fucking gun in here!" He checked the pocket and there was a black and red 9 .mm engraved with 'HQ & DP'  
 _ **'Fucking angel.'**_  
 _'Don't look now.. But.. She's got a knife to her throat.'_  
He shot without a second thought and the clown bastard fell flat. "Good." He watched her look at him and he waved. At least he looked nice. And his face wasn't warped with scars. It was when she fainted he started to worry.  
 _'You should probably go save her.'_  
 ** _'No shit!'_**  
Wade rushed over to her. He kissed her head and seen her body was gushing water. "Should we call someone. Call an ambulance!"  
"O-Once been called" Nigma said "W-How are you here?"  
"I'm here because.. MY WIFE IS KINDA IN SOME SHIT!" He heard the sirens wailing He lifted her and walked to the ambulance. He put her on the gurney. They got her in and they fled down the streets to get her to the nearest hospital.

When Harley came to she seen Wade holding her hand and smiling. "I'm here Harley.. I'm here." Harley felt a contraction and punched him.  
"WHAT THE HOLY FUCK BALLS ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
"I came back like I promised."  
"Oh yeah real conveient of you! RIGHT WHEN I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF PUSHING!"  
"Don't push." The medic said.  
"I'm thinkin about it." She looked at him "This hurts like fuck."  
"I dont doubt it."  
She wiggled trying to get comfortable. "My damn Birthing pool better be ready."  
"Aw you went with my idea."  
"Shut up Wade. I can't be happy about you right now!"  
"Well can you at least."  
POW! Another punch "SHUT UP!"  
Wade looked. "If I wanted my ass kicked I would have stayed at home."

Harley sat in her pool and hummed to the babies. They were on thier way out with no issue. She just had to fight the pain and shock of the day. She looked at the doctor. She was calm from the small dose of relaxer they gave her. "So how are we doing Doc?"  
The doctor looked at her "You're doing good... You're almost ready to push. Would you like to bring your husband in for a moment or two?"  
"Sure."  
The doctor walked out and Wade walked in. "Hi."  
"Hi."  
"I'm sorry about Wally Harely I really am."  
"I guess I should be.. He told me one life will always be taken for another to come back. I just wish it wasn't his."  
"Me too." He said and sighed. He felt awful for taking a love away from her and their children. It was specail. They needed him. He was a calm Wade wasn't so sure he was. "I'm sorry Harely."  
"I'm glad you're back. I wouldn't want to spend this moment wishing you were.."  
"Were what?"  
Harley looked down and seen something strange in the water "Wade get the doctor!"  
Wade ran to get her and came back in with the doctor.  
"What's wrong?" She asked  
"Look down am I crazy."  
"No." She smiled "You're ready."  
With 50 pushes and a lot of crying Wynter and Wade were born. Wynters hair was black as night and pale and beautiful. Her eyes were blue. Such a blue that Wade could describe. Wade was beautiful too, but he looked Identical to Wade when he was a child. He was perfect. He sat there with them. Watching Harley sleep. When she finally stirred she looked at him. "How are they?" She asked.  
"Asleep they look like you when they sleep."  
"You think so?"  
He nodded. "You're magnificent. Doing all this without me."  
"I wasn't alone I had Wally."  
"I'm so sorry about this Harley."  
"Not your fault he warned me."  
"He did?"  
"Yeah and I didn't listen..I told him I just wanted you and I didn't care about the cost. I just wanted my true family."  
"I.. God I'm sorry"  
She shook her head. "Don't be."  
"You did all of this. And I did nothing. I just was dead. Harley I wish I could change this."  
"So do I." A tear fell from her face.  
Wade grabbed her hand. "We're together now. His name can be Wally... Doesn't have to be... Wade I don't deserve it."  
"Wally sounds nice.."  
"Good. His name shall be Wally Wade. Cause it's cool and he's going to be a tonuge twister." S  
She smiled. "I'm proud of them."  
"So am I."

They lie there and watched their children sleep. Everything was finally right. With a lot of problems, a lot of pain, and hours upon hours of suffering. They found each other. And not even death could keep them apart. Harley looked over and seen Death. She had some fear that she'd come and ruin it. but she pulled Wally to her side. It looked to her like Death had finally found happiness too. She smiled and looked at Wade "It looks like we got Happiness ever after after all." She smiled.  
From then on they found happiness in every day moments. Wade started his own Security company and Harley continued to work with the heros. She did excellent work with them and worked hard to allow them to understand that it's okay to be a hero with a dash of villian at times. She and Bruce became the best of friends and took the children to visit Wally every saturday.  
Wally and death welcomed children of their own and took in children who had been killed in tragic was and had yet to find peace. Even in the after life they found ways to spread love and peace. It was Wallys dream and Death was proud to find someone so special. Every night she thanked Harley. For everything.  
Wade loved Harley like every day was their last together. Though they and their children were immortal it didn't matter. He knew what it was like to live without her or the children and he never would again. It was things like that that made their lives worth living. Together.  
Bruce and Selena got married four years after he was no longer paranoid of weddings adn welcomed a daughter. Asera, Who was Harleys God daughter. She and Wynter took Harleys Gymnastic class twice a month. And their Aunt Ivy's Botany twice a week. (Because flowers were more important) Bruce was proud to have them. All of them.  
Gotham was safe thanks to Batman and Deadpool who knew how to reason when Batman didn't. Every once in a while Harley would go on patrol on the quiet streets. She never heard laughing or anything that made her think of her dark red and black checkerboard past again. It was a pleasant life. It was their life. It was the best life. And Harley finally had her peace. And it was beatuiful.


End file.
